Known electronic devices, generally of parallelepipedal shape, comprise a support board, including an electrical connection network, an integrated circuit chip mounted on one of the faces of the support board and an encapsulation block in which the chip is embedded. The chip is linked to the network of the support board by electrical connection elements, such as balls, interposed between the support board and the chip, or by electrical connection wires embedded in the encapsulation block.
Such electronic devices are mounted on printed circuit boards, generally by way of electrical connection elements, such as balls, linking the electrical connection network of the support boards and the electrical connection network of the printed circuit boards.
When the chips generate radiofrequency signals having to be transmitted or when they process radiofrequency signals received, the transmit or receive antennas are produced on the printed circuit boards. The electrical signals follow very long resistive paths which consist of lines of the electrical connection network of the printed circuit boards, the electrical connection elements between the printed circuit boards and the support boards, lines of the electrical connection network of the support boards and the electrical connection elements between the support boards. Such paths depend furthermore on the quality of the interconnections arising from fabrication.
The arrangements hereinabove constitute a handicap notably when the necessary dimension of the antennas, for the transmission of radiofrequency signals at frequencies of the order of a gigahertz or greater, or indeed much greater, than a gigahertz, becomes reduced.